I Know Your Dirty Little Secret
by GellsBells
Summary: Cheryl notices that Betty has come to school with hickeys on her neck. She tells the rest of Betty’s friends which kicks off a search to find Betty’s secret boyfriend.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

Cheryl Blossom was bored. She had been for weeks. Once the drama of the search for Polly Cooper had died down, it was back to the normal hum drum of school life. So she was delighted when she saw Betty Cooper in the school's boy's locker room, examining her neck in the mirror. She had a make up compact, delicately dabbing her neck with the sponge, covering reddish marks. Once she seemed satisfied with her work she snapped the compact closed and removed her hair from the high ponytail to let it fall over her neck, to further hide the incriminating marks. She let out a frustrated sigh as she adjusted her hair further, finally satisfied with her efforts. Cheryl had come to the boy's locker room to reflect it wasn't like the girls locker room where people were coming and going all the time. If there was no game, no training there was no one here. Also it was where she could best remember Jason, she could swear sometimes that he was there with her, but she would soon shake those thoughts away.

That must have been the same reason Betty had come to cover up her dirty little secret.

Cheryl did not move from her hidden spot until Betty shut her locker and bounded off. So Betty has a secret lover. Cheryl thought of the possibilities at her disposal. She could con font Betty in front of the rest of the student population, but then a more delicious thought popped into her head. It would be much more interesting to lord this over the rest of the Scooby Gang and get them to do the hard work for her. Well maybe she would help them a little.

\--

She found them at their regular table in the quad. Lonely boy was not with them, but he wouldn't be interested in this little investigation anyway. The key players were there and that was enough more importantly, good girl gone bad wasn't there.

"Good morning gang." She greeted them perkily, taking the empty seat next to Archie across from Veronica and Kevin.

"Cheryl to what do we owe this pleasure?" Kevin asked cautiously. Wherever Cheryl went trouble and drama usually followed.

"Well." She laid out her hands in front of her. "I just saw something very interesting in the locker room."

"We've all seen interesting things in that locker room, Cheryl, cut to the point." Veronica mused thinking about the last time she had stormed into that locker room on a man hunt with Betty. Cheryl rolled her eyes before continuing.

"Well I saw Miss Innocent Betty Cooper, covering up some interesting marks on her neck, he kind you get from a hot and heavy make out session, or a vacuum cleaner, iif your looking for attention" She said smugly waiting and watching their blank faces hoping to see some kind of reaction. When there was none she decided to try further. "And I gather from your blank faces that she hasn't told you about her secret admirer."

"Betty wouldn't keep something like that from us." Kevin said defending his friend.

"No, I'm sure that is why she is all of a sudden wearing her hair down, wearing high necked jumpers, not joining you guys at lunch. Where is she by the way?"

"She said she had some extra work to finish for the Blue and Gold." Kevin stated.

"She told me she was going to be practising the new cheer routine at the gym." Veronica advised somewhat confused.

"Yeah, doesn't sound like she is keeping secrets at all." Cheryl said smugly. Archie who had not said anything to this point thought about why Betty may be keeping secrets from them. She was always so open and honest and usually a terrible liar, but something had changed since that night at Cheryl's party, since the death of Jason Blossom. Betty was different, more secretive, and she had launched herself into this investigation with Jughead full force. He barely saw her any more, he felt like they were into different things now, him his music and her her sleuthing and apparently secret boyfriend if Cheryl was to be believed.

\--

"We should really be getting to lunch." She let out as he continued to ravish neck, wet, heated kisses. She knew that there would be more marks to hide once her was done with her, but she couldn't tear herself away. "They might be, Oh God." She uttered as he reached that sensitive spot right underneath her ear which seemed to make her knees go weak. She held onto him to keep her steady. "Missing us." She managed to finish.

She enjoyed their special moments, sure it was in the Janitor's closet under the school stairs but it was still special, theirs. He was attentive, unguarded. It made her heart sing that this was what she brought out of him. That he could be a little lighter with her there.

"Yeah". He responded with his words but his actions told her that they would be missing lunch with their friends again. It wasn't that they were keeping this a secret intentionally but they didn't need to know, she wanted this to be special to just be hers to keep. She knew that Veronica would be supportive, Kevin would want all the details, probably to much detail for her liking. And Archie, well, she wasn't sure. She was scared of telling him the most. For so long it had been just the three of them, she didn't want their friendship to change, any of their friendships to change. She knew that Jughead valued his friendship with Archie just as much as she did.

A light nip on her neck broke her thoughts and brought her back into the moment.

"Careful Juggie." She warned.

"Sorry, I just." He groaned against her neck drinking in her scent. Raspberry and Vanilla, her shampoo he guessed as well as something that was uniquely Betty. He would lose control around her when they were in each other's embrace. He wanted to mark every part of her body, her soul and that strength and depth of that want scared him. What scared him more was what he would do now if he did lose her. Perhaps that was why he wanted to keep their secret, he didn't want someone to let her know that she was too good for him. Something that he was already acutely aware of.

She pulled him back away from her neck to face her, seeing the hunger in his eyes, knowing that it was mirrored in her own.

"I know." She whispered, her voice soothing and calming his very being. Yeah he didn't want to ever lose her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what is the plan guys?" Veronica broke the silence on the table. She wanted to know who it was so that she could support Betty through it. Unless she wasn't telling them who it was because it was someone she shouldn't be seeing. Then she may need to talk some sense into her. Either way she needed to know. Part of the new and improved Veronica was being there for her friends.

"Well Kevin I think you need to go full Gossip Girl on this. Check all your sources. Someone must have seen something." Cheryl started fully embracing her role as leader of team "Find Betty's Dirty Little Secret". She couldn't bring them this gold mine to see them squander it away.

"On it." Kevin nodded in agreement. His phone already out and at the ready, sending texts to his most trusted sources on all that was Riverdale High. Cheryl turned to Veronica next.

"Veronica, you need to work that BFF vibe you got going on, see if she will open up to you." Archie decided that this was getting out of hand, if Betty wanted to keep something private then maybe they should let her be.

"Is anyone else concerned that we are currently taking direction from Cheryl to spy on one of our closest friends." He then thought about what Cheryl had just said. "Anyway aren't I the best friend."

"Archie if Betty is dating someone the last person she is going to tell is you." Veronica interjected.

"Yeah especially after the dance after party incident." Kevin added, still not quite forgiving Archie for that move.

"And don't worry Archie there is a role for you as well." Cheryl concluded. "You live across from Betty's house, you are going to be our eyes and ears at her home."

"And what will you be doing exactly Cheryl. Besides ordering us around." Veronica asked.

"I, my little sad breakfast club, will be getting my best minions on the case, they will sniff out whatever is going on here. Trust me, they learned from the best. Although lately they have been starting to lose their game, they need something like this to re-invigorate them."

They all nodded in unison at the plan, except for Archie who just watched on at the madness unfolding in front of him.

—-

Veronica found Betty the next day sitting on her own in the student lounge. Her notepad was on her lap and she was chewing on her pen staring off into the distance. Veronica sat next to her, handing her a caramel, white chocolate which she had recently learned was Betty's hot drink of choice. Betty was broken out of her day dream by the hot drink thrust in front of her face which she took gratefully.

"So Betty, you know how we are basically BFFs now?"

"Yeah." Betty answered cautiously taking a sip from her cup.

"Well you know you could tell me anything." She was sincere in her statement, she liked Betty and felt that although they had only know each other a short time that theirs was one of those friendships that would be forever.

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking?"

"Well let's say hypothetically that you were seeing someone romantically, or not even romantically just you know" She let the statement hang there, a quirk of her eyebrow to get the message across. "You could tell me. No judgement."

"I'm not seeing anyone." Betty answered chirpily. Returning her gaze to the drink in front of her not wanting to look Veronica in the eyes.

"But you could tell me." Veronica continued noticing the blonde's nervousness at her line of questioning.

"I know I could, but really there is nothing to tell." Betty insisted.

"Cheryl saw you covering up hickeys in the boy's locker room." Veronica could not contain it any longer, she had been holding onto the information since yesterday and needed to get it out.

"What?!" Betty's hand automatically went to her neck.

"Ah-Ha." Veronica exclaimed. "OMG Betty you need to spill."

"Honestly it's nothing." Betty muttered through clenched teeth, hoping that Veronica would lower her voice in line with hers. She didn't need the whole student lounge hearing about this.

"Oh my god, it's Trev isn't it?! I knew that whole nothing happened was a lie. Betty Cooper you are in so much trouble." Veronica excitedly whispered.

"I guess." Betty took another sip of her drink admitting defeat. It technically wasn't lying if she just didn't correct her. Besides it would but her sometime until she knew exactly what her and Jughead were before opening it up to the full scrutiny of their friends and the student population.

"We need to find Kevin so he and I can grill you together." Veronica stated excitedly, dragging a reluctant Betty along with her to go find Kevin.

—

"Did you guys hear?" Kevin managed to get out while he furiously tried to catch his breath so that he could continue. "That Betty." He held out a finger to them indicating that he needed them to wait for him to catch his breath. He leant over bracing his hands on his knee, and took a couple of deep breaths.

Jughead was patiently waiting for what Kevin had to say, he hadn't seen Betty at school today and she hadn't texted him, so he wanted to know what about Betty had Kevin so worked up.

"Is dating Trevor, Betty is dating Trevor, ex footballer." He exclaimed, the pride clearly showing on his face and his tone that his girl had nabbed herself one of the good ones.

"What?" Jughead was the first to speak.

"You missed this yesterday at lunch. Cheryl found Betty in the boy's locker room covering some hickeys, which led Cheryl to organising a man hunt to find out who gave them to her."

"And the result of this manhunt is Trevor!" Kevin said excitedly, practically beaming. "I knew it wasn't just a fact finding mission. Didn't you?" He directed his question to Jughead who still had a blank expression on his face, trying to comprehend what was going on. "Never mind." Kevin said exacerbated. "I know you don't care about these things anyway."

"Well as long as she's happy." Archie replied. "Isn't that right Jughead?" He turned to his friend who was already grabbing his bag and making a move from the table.

"Yeah, sure. I need to, um, get something before next period." He said as he stuffed his laptop into his bag.

"Cool man, see you in history." Archie replied casually.

"Yeah sure." Jughead answered not really listening already on the move.

"I cannot believe I made the sprint across the lawn for those two lack luster reactions. My gossiping skills are truly wasted on you two." Kevin sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You cannot imagine the day that I have had." She dumped her bag on her chair, unsurprised to see that he was already in her room waiting for her. It had become their almost daily routine now, he knew where the ladder was, she left her window open just enough in the morning. She would usually need to hang around the school a bit later for her extra curriculars, something that he did not have besides the Blue and Gold which they were working on together anyway.

"Yeah it must be hard being Trev's secret girlfriend." There was bitterness in his voice that he couldn't help slip out.

"I guess you have spoken to Kevin then." She sighed. Her fingers massaging her temples as she tried to subdue the tension that she could already feel mounting there.

"Is it true?" He asked looking up at her from beneath the curl that had fallen over his eyes and he had not moved, hiding behind it.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" She looked at him surprised.

"I am." He nodded. Taking a deep breath. She crossed the room quickly kneeling in front of him taking his hand in hers and reaching up to brush the stray curl away from his eyes, so that she could look straight into his.

"You know me Jug, whatever anyone has said, you know that I am not someone who would. That I would betray you." She was tracing the outline of his fingers absent mindedly. When he didn't respond she stood up and started pacing, a tell tale sign that she was nervous. "I lie-, well no actually. I, Veronica jumped to a conclusion and I didn't correct her. Besides you're the one who gave me these in the first place. " She stammered as she blushed running a hand along her neck, he could see the faint outline covered under her makeup. "Anyway" she continued her story. "Then she told Kevin, who told Cheryl, who told everyone on the planet, which led to snarky comments all cheer practice." He stood up moving towards her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder to calm her.

"I'm sorry, that my over amorous kisses caused you this." He gently stroked the skin of her neck, tracing over the bruised areas, before reaching her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"I don't care, not really. Maybe I should have just told Veronica. Is it weird that we want to keep this a secret?"

"I don't know, I haven't done this before, any of it. But I know its special and I don't want it to stop and I just don't want everyone's opinion, just not yet." He pulled her into a hug, his hand stroking her back, soothing her immediately. The tension draining away.

"I think I know what you mean." She confided in him, relaxing further into his arms. He jerked suddenly away from her, a thought hitting him.

"Wait won't Trevor kind of give the game away."

"Taken care of." She replied. He looked surprised. "I texted him while Veronica and Kevin were gushing over the news. He was cool with it."

"I don't think I've ever been someone's dirty little secret." He pressed his lips to hers and she deepened the kiss. Bringing her hands to his hips.

"I've never had one." She said against his lips. He pulled her body up flush against his, and her breath hitched at the sudden movement.

"You are incredible Betty Cooper." He whispered to her his hands moving to her back rubbing small circles with his thumbs on her lower back. She groaned at the sensation melting against him. She moved her lips to his neck, pressing light kisses to the delicate skin there. He moaned his appreciation and she was spurred on by his reaction. The kisses against his skin grew more hungry and demanding, his hands tightened their grip on her. "Betts."

"Don't worry." She smiled. Looking at the mark beginning to form on his neck. "I know how to cover those up."

"Very funny Cooper." He replied sarcastically.

"Well we don't want everyone thinking that you're having an illicit affair with Trev as well." She started to laugh, and his lips captured hers again, stifling her laughter.

He made his way down the ladder, placing it carefully down by the side of the house as he always did ready for next time. He was still smiling to himself, his cheeks flushed from her affection. Right now she was everything and he couldn't believe that he had found her.

"How long?" He spun around at the sound of the voice of Archie Andrews now standing in front of him.

"Archie, I was discussing with Betty about the Bl-." Before he could continue Archie put up a hand stopping him.

"Yeah I saw you, through the window." He stated, pointing to Betty's bedroom window. "You weren't talking."

"I was going to tell you, we both were we just." Jughead looked desperately at his best friend.

"She's happy Jug." Archie smiled at his friend. "Happiest I have seen her in a while." When he saw the smile on his friend's face a wave of relief washed over him.

"She makes me feel like I can take on the world, and I don't want to lose her. I know what the rest of the school, this town thinks of me. Weirdo from the wrong side of the tracks. Drunk for a father, abandoned by his mum. But she makes me feel, like it doesn't matter. None of it matters all that just disappears when I am with her. I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose her."

"I am happy for you and for her. You both deserve to be happy, just." He paused." Don't hurt her, not like I did." He almost choked on his words. He had regretted what he had done, that he hadn't talked to her about what she was feeling. He couldn't help the way he felt but he could have handled things better and he knew that.

"I wouldn't ever." Jughead assured him.

"I still cannot believe that you hid this from us."Betty smiled shyly at Kevin and his judgemental stare.

"I guess you can be forgiven." He concurred, buzzing with excitement over his friend's new relationship. "But I will of course need details, on everything." Betty took a deep breath and looked over at Jughead who was smirking at her. Archie seemed to be the only one at the table who caught the look between the two.

"Well Betty I for one am happy for you. You are positively glowing." Veronica stated, giving her seal of approval.

Archie looked over at Jughead while the others gushed over Betty and asked numerous questions, he looked at her like she was the sun. He caught his red headed friend looking at him smiling and he smiled back, mouthing a 'Thank you.'

It wasn't long after their conversation at the lunch table that the truth came out. The couple couldn't keep their hands off each other, making out in the Blue and Gold office when Cheryl came barging in with the rest of the group in tow, determined to catch Betty in the act not convinced by the Trev story. Kevin almost went into shock, Veronica gushed and cheered, Cheryl said they deserved each other before making a face and Archie just smiled to himself.

 **A/N:**

 _Thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. I appreciate each and every one of them_

 _This fic was created based on the following prompt.  
_

 _Prompt: nobody knows about bughead and when Betty comes to school with hickeys - Cheryl notices it first and tells the clique secretly, figuring out who she's with. It will be Archie who realises it was jughead all this time but doesn't tell the group (respecting their privacy)  
_

 _If you have something you would like me to attempt please feel free to request, I have a few to get to at the moment, but if you don't mind waiting a bit send them through._


End file.
